


The Silver Dawn

by steffy2106



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffy2106/pseuds/steffy2106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of book 3 of the Red Queen series. Do not read if you haven't read Glass Sword as this story is full of spoilers. It is exclusively Mare POV, starts immediately where Glass Sword ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey All!

I loved Glass sword so much i decided to write my own version of book 3. If you haven't read book 2 just stop reading now or you're going to be VERY spoiled! Thank you so much to oneaquaberry for using her amazing skills to beta this chapter!

Don't hesitate to leave me a little review- I love to read you!

Steffy2106

Chapter 1:

I knelt by the throne, my eyes fixing onto the crowds of people that surrounded us. Their faces were twisted into mocking smiles as they threw insult after insult at me. They fed off his smile, and ate up his reaction like a homeless person at his very first feast. But if they hoped to humiliate me-if he hoped to humiliate me-they were mistaken. I've already been humiliated enough. Mere words could not hurt me now. The collar at my neck, and the hand that held my leech was humiliation enough.

Maven pulled on my leach, forcing me to slide closer to him. I kept my eyes glued to the crowd, but a quick glance to the left showed me that Maven's well-polished black boots were close. Way too close. I tried to shift further away, to put some distance between me and that thing, but the leach was pulled tight.

Would he hit me in public? I didn't even need time to consider it. Of course he would. Closing my eyes, I willed my lightning into existence. But instead of that familiar, comforting spark, I felt nothing. I let out a faint gasp, my mind running at a million miles per minute, trying desperately to find a meaning behind the madness.

No silencer. No drugs. For the first time in god knows how many months, I actually felt like myself. So where the hell was my lightning?

Beside me, Maven let out a low chuckle. "There is no need to try, Mare. You're only going to waste your time, and frustrate yourself. I had this collar made especially for you. Consider it a welcome back present. Call it wishful thinking, but I knew you would be returning to my side eventually.

I cursed myself for not considering this sooner. It made sense, in a Maven Calore kind of way. He could silence my powers, and torture me at the same time. It was a win-win situation, at least in his eyes. And of course, he probably requested for the collar to be extra tight, just to rub it in.

Maven chuckled again. "I knew you were smart Mare; it's why I was drawn to you in the first place." His fingers landed on my hair, rubbing a strand of it between his fingers thoughtfully. I wanted to pull it off.

He sighed, dropping his fingers to his side. "I think I humiliated you enough for one day." He stood up, pulling me to my feet. I winced at the pain, feeling hot trails of blood slowly run down my back. I stood up-my legs shaky- and realized that I might have been kneeling for much longer that I initially thought.

Maven started to walk back to his carriage, pulling me back with him. My eyes searched for Jon in the crowd. I hated myself for trusting him, for hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd help me.

He probably was the one that sold us out to Maven. Now that my mind was clear, it made complete, cold, calculating sense. My cheeks burnt red with anger and betrayal. How many times will I trust blindly, believing the best in everyone? Anyone can betray anyone.

I expected him to throw me into the armoured transport and back to my prison cell, but instead he pulled me towards his own carriage.

I couldn't stop the surprise from showing in my face- something Maven picked up on immediately. He'd always been able to read me-like I was an open book, there for him to study-and though I had once found that charming, now I just found it annoying.

"Don't act like you're surprised, Mare," he said with a smirk. "Without your powers, you're just a weak and pathetic little girl."

I snarled at him, though I had promised myself to stop antagonizing him. "We're the same age, Maven in case you haven't realised."

He rolled his eyes, brushing me off with a wave of his hand, but I continued, edged on by being able to speak freely for the first time in god knows how long.

"And look around, Maven. If you think I'm as weak and pathetic as you say, why do you feel the need for guards? Guards that I'm pretty sure are meant to protect you from me."

This was the most words I've said since giving myself up to him, but somehow, even though the burning in my throat, I managed to continue. "Tell me King Maven, what does that say about you?"

I saw him flush pale with anger, his eyes a vicious fiery inferno. And then his hands moved, faster than I expected, faster than I could react. His slap hit me across my cheek, the force of it causing my head to ring. "When will you learn to keep your tongue, Mare?" he said, clucking his tongue. "I guess I will need to remind you that your actions will have consequences. Goodnight, Mare."

Before I could react, Maven pulled out a needle from inside his pocket, and plugged it into my throat. I didn't even bother to fight. This was not a fight I'd expected to win. His smirking, pale face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

****************************************************************************

I was roughly shaken awake.

Maven nudged me with his foot, sighing when my eyelids slowly fluttered, betraying my state of consciousness. "Come on Mare, we're losing daylight," he said, smiling when I opened my eyes.

I tried to stand, but he roughly shoved me down. I winced at the pain, but it was something that I was used to now.

It seemed that my leach was attached to a metal chain on the wall. I looked around and frowned. I was not in my cell but in what looked like a sitting room. There was a thin mattress by the wall, my new kernel, I supposed.

"You're in my quarters; I believe that having you near is better for everyone." He crouched in front of me and I noticed the hunting knife in his hand.

"Maven-" I began hesitantly, but he cut me off with a wave of his knife.

"It's Your Highness for you, Mare. You've lost the right of calling me anything else when you chose Cal over me."

"I didn't –"

"Lies!" he snarled and I saw the hand holding the knife twitch.

There was blood on the knife, red blood. I couldn't feel any wounds on my body, so whose blood was it?

Maven saw my eyes on the blade and twisted it lightly to give me a better view." Don't worry, little lightening girl, it's not your blood." He gave me a mirthless smile. "I realized that you don't really care about your life or what might happen to you."

He twisted his mouth in clear displeasure. "That complicate how I might punish you. But I have a solution now: for every time you don't obey an order, for every time you defy me, I will hurt one of yours. Believe me; I have plenty to choose from in our jail."

He looked at his knife. "I believe this blood is from…" He trailed off thoughtfully. "What was her name again? It was hard to understand in between her screams. She was a seamstress with your sister. Well it might be hard for her to ever do that again with three fingers missing. But don't worry she knows you're the one to thank for this."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I knew Maven was cruel, but I didn't think that he would torture innocent people just to get back at me.

"You already have so much blood on your hands; you wouldn't want to add anymore would you?"

I shook my head. I knew he was talking about his mother and the people who died when I thought he was my friend. He had no idea on how badly I screwed up, how many more lives I had destroyed.

My hands were probably just as soiled as his but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the extent of my failure; the monster I had become. "No, Your Highness."

He stood up, putting the knife away. "See it's going to work just fine." He pointed towards the mattress. "Go to your spot now, we have a long day tomorrow."

He watched me with a glint of malice in the eyes as I crawled towards the mattress.

"Good girl," he said as he turned around briskly and left the room.

I looked at the fire, doing my best to stop my tears from falling. I swore that I wouldn't go back to him but I did, I swore that I would never bow to him and I did, and I swore he would never break me but he was doing it. But now, looking at the fire, I swore that King Maven of Norta would never see me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hey all!!  
> Thank you so much for all the reviews it means the world to me. Please note this story will be updated once a week. Don’t forget to review I love reading you and once again a huge thank you to my amazing beta for all her hard work!!  
> Steffy  
> 

**Chapter 2:**

  
I couldn’t remember when Maven took me as a pet. It could have been days ago, or weeks, or even months. The days ran into one another, each one similar enough that I fell into a sort of pattern.  
A routine, albeit one meant to humiliate me.  
Every morning I awoke to the same play, and the actors were servants who knew the script by heart. By the third day, I could recite it as well as them.  
Wake up to stale bread with some unknown flavour being thrown next to my bed, then trying to force the rock hard substance down my throat as soon as possible. The less I tasted of that foul concoction, the better.  
I was then washed by rough hands, scrubbing me down like every surface of my skin was covered in a year’s worth of dirt and grime. Lastly, I was forced in a white tunic, similar to those adorned by the slaves, and spend my days kneeling by Maven’s feet like a good lap dog. The crowd sneered, tossing both laughter and insult my way. None of them dared lay hands on me though, at least not in front of Maven – that was his prerogative.  
And at night…Maven found a more innovative way to humiliate me. I was the unwilling witness to Maven’s late night debauchery. By some small miracle, I managed to avoid being tied to a chair and forced to actually watch.  
Instead, he left the door between his bedchamber and the living room opened, forcing me to listen to every scream, moan and sigh in silence. Maven probably forced the girls to scream extra loud, or face his royal wrath.  
The first night that it happened, Maven had walked into the living area, freshly showered, his wet hair casually slicked back. He adorned not his usual uniform but an expensive looking pair of black pants, and a white shirt, shamelessly showing off his pale chest.  
I frowned at his unusual attired.  
He chuckled at my expression, coming to stand a few steps in front of me. “See something you like?”  
No, I wanted to say, but fear and logic rendered me silent. I feared the weight of his ire, feared the lengths this cold, cruel man would go to, in order to keep me under his control. I feared for those that he would hurt in my behalf, and frankly, I did not want to add to the ever-growing span of bruises that decorated my skin like stars to an infinite sky.  
“I don’t want to hear a sound coming from your mouth, you hear me?” He grinned, clearly enjoying himself. “Enjoy the show…. It’s mostly for you.”  
I keep my eyes down, hiding the confusion that was so obviously painted in my eyes. Hold it together, Mare, I warned myself. Don’t give him anymore of yourself.  
Maven left without farewell, not bothering to close the doors between mine and his. After a few moments, his intentions were painfully clear.  
My silence turned into shock when I heard a familiar voice echoing from Maven’s bedchambers. Evangeline. From the flirty tone in her voice, and the matching one in his, it was painstakingly obvious what her intentions were.  
I rolled my eyes. It was such an Evangeline thing to do, so desperate to become Queen that she wouldn’t mind settling for the younger, psychotic Calore brother, if it meant that she would hold the crown.  
My annoyance transformed into bone-deep mortification, however, when I realised Maven’s exact plans for the evening. The words were obvious enough, without the moans to add emphasis to an event that I had neither business nor desire to witness.  
I had to give it to Maven; he was always finding new and original ways to humiliate me, to show me I was nothing.  
Maven’s exploits continued on every night, though not always with Evangeline. After a few nights I managed to tune everything out.  
As long as I was here and cooperative, I knew that Maven wouldn’t bother searching for the rebellion. It would also keep the Reds trapped in his prison safe from whatever sadistic torture he had up his sleeve. He might have his fun with me, but he wouldn’t do anything that would lead to my demise. I knew that he didn’t share the same sentiment for everyone else.  
Over time, I learnt to take control of my expression. No longer would I allow my true feelings to betray me. This came in handy when the guards took me to the throne room, the one where Cal had been forced to kill his father, the king.  
I was glad that my face didn’t reflect the pain, anger and betrayal that I saw in Cal’s eyes as his sword, as his very own hands leached the life from his father’s eyes.  
Maven eyed me curiously as the guards pulled me to his throne, noting the absence of emotions in my face.  
“It is grievance day,” he announced, taking the leach from the guard and pulling me towards the throne.  
I was bored as usual, and proceeded to occupy my time memorizing every room in the hope that, one day, it would help me do something – anything. At the moment I was helpless, mostly due to my own accord, but I hoped that one day, I would overcome that.  
I let my eyes roam the room, trying to move my head as little as possible. I knew that Maven was always watching me in his peripheral, and I knew how perceptive could be. It had been one of my downfalls before, but it would not happen again.  
Three doors… no four. Though I had prior experience with this room, the exact layout had not stood out. Now, however, instead of taking in every expensive object that adorned each room, I took in the windows and doors: practical things, things that would aid me someday.  
I took it upon myself to count the guards in the room and to memorize their faces. They were the Royal guards: highly trained, dangerous and the most lethal of all. If there ever was an attack on the palace, they would be the ones that the resistance would have to take care of first.  
I carefully studied each face until one of the guards met my eyes, causing me to pause in shock. He gave me both a half smile and the smallest, almost imperceptible nod but his face returned to that of bored indifference so quickly that I thought I imagined it.  
I scrutinized the guard; he was tall-taller than most, attractive, with blond hair and dark eyes. I frowned, sorting through faces in my head, trying to pin him to someone familiar. Alas, it was to no avail. He was a stranger, then. His lips hinted to a half-smile, as if he could tell that I was studying him.  
Distracted by the guard, I almost missed the man approaching Maven, leaning in to whisper something into his ear.  
Maven stood up briskly, pulling on my leash, returning my attention back to him.  
I turned my head to look to look at him, noting the worry and fear that flashed in his eyes.  
Maven snapped his fingers towards one of the guards closest to him. “Take her back to my quarters; nobody gets in or out.”  
The guard nodded briskly before taking the leach and pulling me roughly behind him.  
We were almost at the end of the corridor when a familiar word-or name rather-gave me pause. I heard the word ‘Farley’.  
I pulled at my chain, motioning for the guard to stop. “Please. Can we stop? I’m so tired…” Indeed I was. He was pulling me too fast, and my legs struggled to keep up. But I also wanted to eavesdrop…  
The guard snorted indelicately, tugging violently on my leach.  
I had to know which Farley they were talking about. Was it Diana?  
I needed to know that she was safe, especially after what happened. I didn’t think I could live with more blood on my conscience.  
Little effort was required to pull me back to Maven’s quarters-the lack of physical activity and the little amount of food weakened my muscles. I was as weak as Maven wanted me to be.  
“Stop or there will be hell to pay,” the guard growled, jerking my chain roughly. I stumbled forward, falling to my knees. The bastard continued to pull me, even then.  
Once we reached the room, he threw me by my hair into Maven’s chambers. I could tell, by the expression on his cruel face that he would strike me. He would defy Maven’s orders, just to hurt me. I must have annoyed him, I thought, dazed. I took some satisfaction in that, knowing that I irritated him enough to face the wrath of someone like Maven.  
The guard’s hand tightened into a fist and I closed my eyes, expecting the blow.  
Except none came.  
I opened my eyes hesitantly, spotting the guard who had smiled at me in the throne room with his hand wrapped about other guard’s wrist, stopping him mid-strike.  
“I believe the king’s order was to bring her back to his quarters, not to damage her.” His voice was deep and cool but I could feel his eyes on my body in quiet assessment.  
“The traitor bitch didn’t want to listen.” The guard struggled out of the blond man’s grip. “And since when is this any of your business, Kyan? I don’t remember you being promoted my boss.”  
Kyan smiled. “And I don’t believe that the King would appreciate you bruising what belongs to him.”  
The guard tried to punch him but Kyan dodged it with a smirk. I crawled out of the way, watching them circle one another. Kyan never attacked but he seemed to be having fun “defending” himself from the other guard.  
“What is going on here?” asked a voice, freezing both guards in their tracks. The other guard turned slowly, face paling when he recognised Maven.  
“He started it!” the guard exclaimed breathlessly, his face red with exhaustion.  
Maven turned silently toward Kyan, his face blank but I didn’t miss the boiling anger nestled in the set of his jaw.  
“He was about to hit her,” Kyan said defensively. “I simply reminded him that Your Majesty did not want your wares damaged.”  
“She was fighting me!” the guard exclaimed. When Maven’s face did not shift into a mask of understanding, he continued quickly, “she didn’t want to listen. I had no other choice.”  
He was visibly sweating now.  
“Did she now?” Maven turned to me, his brows raised.  
I shook my head vigorously, trying to inject as much submission and helplessness into my expression as possible. In my current state, it wasn’t difficult.  
“You do not touch her, you understand me? She is not to be touched or harmed by anyone,” said Maven, each word as sharp as knives, each word accompanied by a punch.  
Not to be touched by anyone but Maven, of course.  
“The next time this happens, you will suffer much more than mere punches. Now go before I change my mind.” Maven looked down at me as if he wanted to say something. I saw a shadow of the boy that I used to love, but it was gone before I could even be sure.  
He finally shook his head slightly before turning to Kyan. “Lock her back up and guard the door. Don’t let anybody in.” He spared me a glance, before leaving the room in silence.  
“Why?” I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Kyan carried me gently in his arms, locking my chains to the wall. He left the chains longer than his predecessors, and it was so much more comfortable.  
“Why what?” he asked after checking that I was locked up properly.  
“Why do you care? Why are you showing me compassion? You’re Silver.”  
He smiled sadly at me. “Everyone needs a break once in a while. And maybe it will stop you from killing me once the time comes.”  
He grinned at me. “I will see you later, little lightening girl.”  
Before I could recover from shock and ask him what he meant, he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, I saw no trace of Maven. It was if he had, for a while at least, forgotten about me. He didn’t taunt or humiliate me, nor did he invite others to do the same. I held in my sigh of relief, however, because I suspected that Maven was up to something. Even still, I savoured my Maven-free days, expecting them to halt even more suddenly than they began.   
On the third evening of my solitude, three maids arrived to my room, accompanied by two guards. One of them, I noted, was Kyan, who gave me a small, secret smile.   
The maids pulled me into the bathroom and shaved me from head to toe. I couldn’t stop the flush of embarrassment that coloured my cheeks, even though the maids worked with an air of professional efficiency.   
When they were satisfied that I was as hairless as a naked mole rat, I was then bathed. The maids added oils into my bath without much flourish; jasmine and rose and god knows what else. I had to hold back a sneeze the entire time.   
What were they trying to do to me? Turn me into a walking perfume bottle?  
The smell lessened when they towelled me down, though I imagine that part of it was that I had gotten used to the cloggy odour.   
I let them doll me up, and did not protest when they put me in a dress so tight, it hurt to breathe. I watched myself in the mirror as the maids painted my face, making me as glamourous as I had been in the days of Mareena Titanos.   
The dress was red and gold; elegant, flowy, and floor-length. Queen Elara would have been proud; I looked every bit the noble woman they had wanted me to be.  
The two guards walked me back to Maven’s quarters, and it took every bit of my will power to maintain a mask of stoic disinterest.   
There was a table set for two on the balcony, surrounded by faintly lit candles and roses.   
Maven was there, dressed impeccably in a tuxedo, his cursed crown polished to a shine, settled delicately on his jet black hair.   
He turned around and smiled at me, and to my surprise, it was not the wicked twisted smile that I had grown accustomed to. Instead, it was the smile of the seventeen-year-old prince-the one who had helped me when I was bleeding, the one who had kissed me with such desperation in his eyes, the one that I had once known and loved.   
The smile twisted my heart in yearning, my entire being longing to be reunited with this Maven; the one who always had my back. Or so I thought.   
He pulled out a chair. “Sit please.” His usage of the word “please” didn’t make his request any less of a command. “I had your favourite meal prepared for you-after all, eighteen is very important.”  
Important. What did it matter, in the grand scheme of things? I was finally an adult, and free from the conscription that, at one time, was the main threat looming in the distance. But instead, I was a prisoner in a noble lady’s clothing, face painted to hide the dark circles and gauntness of my face. I was owned by the boy that I used to love, trapped under the force of his will. I was an adult, and he not yet there. And yet, I was the one completely under his control, just living…surviving…enduring. Some days, I doubted I was even doing that.   
He pulled out my chair further, motioning me to sit. I complied, watching Maven carefully as he came to sit directly in front of me. “Aren’t you going to thank me?” he asked, reaching for the knife to his left. I didn’t overlook the lack of a knife on my side of the table. He may not see me as much of a potential threat-at least in my current situation-but I doubted that he would voluntarily offer me any opportunity-directly or indirectly-to potentially hurt him. As for the knife, I was not sure if it’s purpose was to cut the meat or me. Though knowing Maven, it was probably dual-action.   
“Thank you Your Majesty,” I reply, a robotic, preinstalled response.   
He grinned, leaning back on his seat. His eyes shone with the victory of a battle well fought, as if breaking me was equivalent in glory to a man’s first triumph in a fight. Perhaps it was; perhaps it was ongoing victory and every reminder of it brought back those same emotions, those same reactions. “I see that you’ve learnt your lesson,” he remarked with a satisfied glint in his eyes. “Eat, Mare. You’re getting too thin. It doesn’t suit you.”  
I reached methodically for the spoon, scooping some mash into my mouth without batting an eyelash. I ate without tasting, my eyes downcast. Eye contact, I knew, would be taken as defiance.   
Every so often, I would quickly glance up from under my lashes, and every time he was not eating. He studied me as I ate, left hand playing with the knife.   
“Mare, look at me.”   
I tightened the grip on my spoon but kept my gaze down. I didn’t know how long I could stomach looking at him before wanting to gauge his eyes out with the spoon in my hand.   
“I said look at me!” he snapped, grip tightening around the knife.  
I regarded warily, my brown eyes on his blue ones. “Yes, Your Majesty.”   
He let go of the knife, trying to study my face as if I were an intriguing novel and he were to read me. “Don’t you want your present?”   
“I am not sure,” I replied truthfully. I couldn’t help but wonder what forms of twisted torture he had under his sleeve.   
He laughed humourlessly. “Ah come on, Mare! Be a good sport; it’s a special day today!”  
He sighed, raising his hands in surrender. “Alright here it goes. I will give you one favor…one favor only.” He raised his forefinger. “Ask…anything you want.”   
I was not going to take the bait. I knew what he was expected; for me to ask for something I really wanted such as my freedom, or for Cal’s safety, or for the safety of the others, but I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. “You,” I whispered. “I want you.”  
Maven’s head jerked up; a sharp intake of breath showing the extent of his surprise. “Me?”   
I nodded. “Not King Maven. I want to spend some time with Prince Maven; my friend, my betrothed… I miss him, I miss him so much.” I realized how true my words were as they escaped my mouth.   
Maven mask dropped and for a second, I saw my friend Maven. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What are you trying to pull here, Mare? Try something-anything-and I will make you pay so dearly you are going to wish you were dead.”   
I already wish I was dead. “You know me well Your Majesty; you know that I can’t lie to you. Look at me and tell me that I’m lying.”   
He looked at me, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together in a circular mention. After a moment of silence, he stood up and reached for his crown, handing it to one of his guard. “Lose it and die. Are we clear?”   
“Yes, Your Majesty. I will guard it with my life.”   
Maven came to stand closer to me, extending his hand. “Come.”   
“Yes, Your Majesty,” I replied taking his hand as he helped me up.   
He looked at me again, indecision written all over his face. “Please…for tonight, call me Maven.”   
And his face was so open, so earnest that I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He was the boy that I used to know and it hurt so much. “Maven” I whispered, my voice cracking. “I’ve missed you”  
He squeezed my hand and pulled me gently behind him.   
“Where are we going?”  
“To the gardens. I know how much you love them. Don’t worry, you won’t be cold.”   
As if I was worrying about the cold. I was scared to do something wrong, of doing something that would lead Maven to further torture the Reds.   
We walked around the gardens and Maven talked about trivial things such as dignitary meetings, or some obnoxious dinner that he had to attend. Nothing really important and yet, it meant more than everything he had said to me since my capture.   
He pointed to the bench by the fountain. “You know what? This feels good.” He gave me a small smile which I found reflected on my own face.   
He sat beside me and removed his jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders. “I am the king now, Mare. I will never be the Shadow Prince ever again.”   
“You were never the Shadow Prince to me. I saw you, I’ve always seen you. But now I know that I was not enough.”   
He gave me a clipped smile but I didn’t miss the anger that shone in this eyes. “There is no place for lies right now.”   
“I agree… But I speak only the truth.”   
Maven narrowed his eyes. “You chose him over me.”   
I shook my head. I had nothing to lose, not really. “I chose you, Maven. When I agreed to betray Cal, I knew there would be no turning back from that. No matter how much you want to deny it.” I met his eye. “I. chose. You”  
Maven looked away, burying his hands in his pockets. He looked shaken.   
“I think it’s time to go back.” He extended his hand toward me.   
“I don’t think I’m ready to say goodbye,” I whispered, taking his hands in mine.   
He grasped my hands tightly in his, then let go, letting his hands drop unceremoniously to his side. “It’s time to say goodbye…. At least for now.”   
We walked back in silence. I could tell that his mind was going at a million miles per minute, which terrified me. What would he conjure up next as a form of torturous punishment?  
As for me, I was as confused as ever. He switched back to the old Maven so well, so perfectly that I doubted that it was all an act. Part of me hoped that even a little part of that boy was real; a little part that I could use to my advantage. Maven was way past redemption; I had no doubt about that. But maybe…that little part of him could stop the bloodthirsty tyrant that he had become.   
As soon as we reached his quarters, he reached for his crown as if it was the most precious thing in his life. It probably was.   
Once his crown was back on his head his demure changed. He stood straighter, shoulders squared. With his chin raised high in defiance, he was King Maven once again.   
He gestured towards the two guards on the balcony. “You may leave us.”   
The closest guard gazed at me warily.   
“Your Majesty I am not sure it is wise…” He trailed off.   
“Are you, Captain Arven, questioning a direct order from your king?” Maven turned around, incredulous.   
Arven… That name sounded familiar. A Silencer?   
“N-no Your Majesty,” the captain stuttered, voice shaking with fear.   
Maven turned toward me, mouth pulled into a broad smile but the cold edge sent chills down my spine. “Mare is going to be a good girl-aren’t you, Mare? We know the consequences of my displeasure, don’t we?”   
I nodded. King Maven was definitely back. “Yes, Your Majesty.”   
Maven dismissed the guards again before turning to Kyan. “Stand outside by the door and don’t let anyone disturb us.”  
Kyan threw a quick glance in my direction, before nodding sharply. “Yes, Your Majesty.”   
Maven waited for them to exit his quarters and closed the door before turning toward me again.   
“You know… Since it’s your birthday, I wouldn’t mind striking a new bargain with you.”  
I listened silently, waiting for him to continue. Waiting for the catch.   
“What if I told you that I’m ready to bring the conscription age up from 15 to 18 once again? And even better than that, I will even make a law stating that only one child per family will be forced to enrol. The rest…will be paid to volunteer. I will, of course, bring back from the tranches the children aged from 15 to 18. What do you say?”  
My heart hammered in my chest. This was something big for the Reds-it would spare the life of thousands. It would spare so many heartaches. I swallowed loudly. “I have nothing left to give you, Your Majesty,” I whispered slowly.   
He already has my freedom, my dignity, my hopes… What else could he want from me? If he wanted me to sell out the Scarlet Guard…. This was the only thing I would not do; no matter how many lives he would spare for this.   
His fingertips found my chin, pushing my head up in a surprisingly gentle gesture. “I disagree…” He trailed off, letting his eyes wander from my eyes, to my lips, down the curve of my neck. “There is something I want and I would like to get it willingly.”  
My heart froze. Just the thought of it made my stomach heave. He really wanted all of me; breaking every single part of me wasn’t enough. And now he wanted to take the only thing I could still call my own… My virtue.   
“I don’t understand,” I said aloud. He had every woman that he wanted; I heard them night after night in his private chambers. Why me? Why now?   
Maven laughed sombrely. “I am quite fond of you, Mare Barrow.” His fingers trailed down my throat to my collarbone.   
It took all my willpower not to shudder in disgust beneath his touch.   
“I could take what I want by force…I considered it more than once but honestly, where would be the fun in that?”   
I kept staring at him blankly. My mind, however, was screaming to make him stop, to make him stop, to make him stop… He had to stop! I couldn’t… What he was asking… How could I? Everything was spinning, spinning, spinning with decision and indecision, indecision and decision. I had to protect those children, but…   
My hands were shaking, my eyes squeezing shut.   
If I did this…the girl that I was; the Little Lightning Girl would be gone. Poof…one decision, and I would be gone. But if I didn’t do this…how many lives would be wasted? And their families… My life, my soul…for the lives of all those Reds. The choice seemed so, so simple. And yet…  
“Now there is a question that I am dying to ask. Is it…is this something you ever gave my brother or anyone else?”   
To lie or not to lie… Lying would be futile, he would find out the truth soon enough. I sighed, “No.”   
His smile widened and it seemed genuine. “I will be a man of my words, Mare. I will save all these people and it will be all thanks to you.”   
No… The word was so small, so easy to say. And yet…I couldn’t. The word felt heavier than a tonne of stone, weighing me down, forcing my mouth closed. I owed it to the Reds, I owed it to my people. I had to protect them, and if it resulted in my destruction, in my downfall, in my undoing… Well, better one to suffer than many. And if that one was me… “I agree.”   
I had barely said the words when he took a step closer to me, he crashed his lips on mine. The kiss was hard, demanding and controlling; a complete contradiction to the way that he used to kiss me. And yet…it was a perfect representation of the man he had become.   
He growled at my lack of responsiveness. “You’ve got to give me something Mare.”  
You never said I had to like it.   
I forced my lips to move along with his, and as his tongue invaded my mouth, it took all my will power not to heave and bite down.   
He tightened his hold around my waist, fingers digging painfully into my flesh, and pulled me in the room. I heard the ripping of fabric and within a minute, I was lying on Maven’s bed, chest bare.   
“Beautiful,” he whispered before coming to lie on top of me, kisses trailing down my throat, my collar bone, the swell of my breast. I couldn’t help but shiver with disgust, but it didn’t stop him. Maybe he thought it was pleasure, or something else, I didn’t know.   
I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the feel of his hands, of his lips of his voice. He said things, but my mind didn’t register whatever it was. It was someone else… I was somewhere happier.   
I was the curve of a cheekbone, and a smile. I was a dance under the moonlight, and a small music box. I was a hand in another’s…  
Hands. I frowned, coming back to reality. I couldn’t feel Maven on me.   
I opened my eyes. Maven was standing at the end of the bed; his hair a mess, his shirt out of his pants, panting furiously. His hands were shaking at his side and the look on his face was murderous.   
His lips were pursed, his jaw twitching. I felt like just one word would make him murder me.   
He shook his head and exited the room, slamming the door so hard behind him that two of the paintings fell on the floor.   
I sat up, looking down at my bare chest. There was a handprint on my navel. It was just a light burn and I knew that it would be gone in a couple of days. I tried to rearrange the top of the damaged dress to cover myself as my eyes swelled up with tears. I wasn’t sure what he saw in my expression to make him stop but I was grateful all the same.   
I expected for a guard to come and lock me up, but none came. I fixed my dress to the best of my ability, went to my mattress and rolled into a ball.   
I let the tears fall freely down my face as I prayed for sleep to come and take me into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to warmth, something I had not felt in months. I was enveloped in soft doonas; the mattress soft and comfortable. I, obviously, was not on my usual mattress. Frowning, I pulled back the sheets, noticing my clothing: I was still wearing the dress but a man’s shirt covered my exposed top half.   
“Maven,” I whispered, trying to sink further into the bed, trying to suck as much warmth into my body before someone came and took me away.   
A throat cleared, rough and masculine. “It was him, yes.”   
I sat up, startled, pulling the blankets closer against me. It felt secure; safe. It was irrational, but somehow, the feeling of those soft feathers enclosed in cotton acted as a ward between me and the cruelty of the outside world.  
Jon appeared from the corner, and suddenly, all the anger, betrayal, and hurt that I had shoved down, down, down, resurfaced like a tidal wave. The force of it so strong, it could topple over castles, or maybe drown the girl who cried herself to sleep. But I wouldn’t let him know that, wouldn’t show weakness.   
“I don’t want you here,” I said coldly.   
“I know it’s hard to explain but –” he sighed. “I am here to make sure you win this war.”   
I snorted. I wouldn’t believe him again, wouldn’t subject myself to that pain, to that betrayal. Never. No longer would I fall prey to the likes of Maven and Jon. “Why would I believe you?” I asked, incredulous. “Do you want me to list your crimes? You let my brother die, you sold me out to Maven, you betrayed your own goddamn people. I. Trusted. You. And then you went and stabbed me in the back.”   
I was shouting now.   
Jon stared at me, at least having the decency to look guilty. “Shade’s loss was a tragedy but believe it or not, it was the scenario with the fewer casualties. We’re at war and every war requires sacrifices.”  
Now it was my turn to feel guilty. “Why did it have to be my brother?” I shook my head, the despair of losing Shade seeping in through the cracks in the walls that I thought I had cemented over. “And why should I listen to you? If it weren’t for your mouth, I wouldn’t be here.”   
“No, you’re right, you would have been dead.” He sighed. “Going to the tranches was a decision driven by emotion–only death and chaos would have waited for you there. You would have seen your prince fall and you would’ve followed him down. And when King Maven sees your body in the middle of the field, his fury would have been the death of us all.”  
“You tried to save me?” I asked sceptically.   
He nodded. “Believe it or not, what I did, I did for you, for I finally figured out what his weakness is. It was difficult, mind you, because I don’t think he even knows it himself.”  
“What is his weakness?”   
“You.”  
I snorted.   
“You will be his downfall, my dear,” he said with a smile.   
“Right. Sure. Whatever you say.”   
“Believe me, don’t believe me; it doesn’t matter. But I am telling you the truth, Mare. He came to me last night, asking if there was a future in which you and him could be together.”   
“What was your answer to that?” I asked, my mind still spinning with confusion and incredulity and suspicion.   
“I told him that there was a chance- “  
I shot him a murderous glare.   
“Which was a lie of course,” he added hastily. “At least not the way he thinks and not in the way you are ready to hear.”  
I sighed, exasperated. “Your cryptic messages are getting old.”   
“I am doing what I have to do to save us all. Someone will be coming to save you. Don’t leave with them, the fate that would follow….” He shuddered at the thought.   
“I have no time to explain, the King will be back in twelve minutes. But when they come to save you don’t leave, do whatever you can to keep them away. If you were to leave now, Maven will destroy everything to punish you. Everybody you know and love will die – Norta will be a river of blood.” He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as if the thought itself was painful enough. “It will be a slaughter of the likes we have never seen before.”  
I looked down at my hands, not entirely sure of what to say. “What about Cal- “   
Jon gave me a small smile. “You were always meant to be Tiberias’ downfall. From the moment you met him at that tavern he was lost; no matter the choices you would have made. “  
“How–”  
He shook his head. “We don’t have the time. Listen. When the blue moon reaches it’s peak, a proposal of betrayal will come your way–don’t accept, use your love for Tiberias to make the king believe he can have what he wants more than anything else…you.”   
“Why would I do that?”   
He glanced quickly at the door. “Because you want to keep Tiberias and Farley safe, because you know that it’s right and because you want to finally save the New Bloods.”   
“They’re dead, Maven killed them.” I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. “You’re lying again, I’ve seen the bodies.”  
“Are you sure? Can you be sure it wasn’t a decoy?”   
I frowned.   
“He didn’t kill them; he is keeping them in a place you can’t access just yet. But soon, you will.”   
“Why? Why does he have them?”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think he even knows. He wanted them because he knew you wanted them. I can’t stay longer.” He jumped up and walked to the door. “I believe in you,” he added before exiting the room.   
I realized that I had forgotten, in the heat of things, to ask him how he managed to get into here without anyone noticing. Did Kyan try to stop him at all?   
I didn’t have the time to ponder over his words as Maven walked in the room.   
“Mare,” he acknowledged me, with a clip voice.   
I realized all too late how I must have looked, sitting on his bed as if it was my home. “I am sorry Your Majesty, I shouldn’t-” I stood up slowly, with as much dignity as I could muster.   
“No Mare it’s…” He sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t have to…”  
He was at a lost for words. It was disconcerting; Maven was nothing if eloquent. I looked down at his hands, which were currently holding a folder.   
He saw my eyes on the folder and opened it, spreading its contents across the bed. “You held your end of the bargain even if I didn’t…act on it. This is what I promised.”   
He pointed at the folder.   
I took a tentative step toward the bed. “I don’t understand.”   
“The Reds in the war. These are the orders changing the law, it is effective already, don’t worry.”  
Jon’s words replayed in my head. Was I really his weakness? Would I be his downfall?   
I reached for the folder and smiled as brightly as I could. Hid eyes light up at that smile, and in that moment, I believed Jon. I had been good at faking when I was Mareena, I was close to being a master of deception. I just had to up my game a little and attempt to deceive the only man I never had before– Maven Calore, King of Norta. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”   
“Please…call me Maven, at least in private.” The gentleness in his tone hurt me just as much as every harsh word he had spoken to me.   
“Maven,” I repeated, keeping my smile on my face. I will destroy you. I added to myself and at the thought, my smile turned genuine. I will destroy you…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hello my lovely readers!!   
> Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind messages it means so much to me. I will try to post more than once a week soon as I will have a long week end at the end of April but for the moment, once a week is the best I can commit too but I will try my hardest to update a bit more. Your reviews are really pushing me to write more.   
> I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter as much as you did. Once again a big shout out to my beta.   
> Steffy2106

Chapter 5:   
Maven was away the next few days, gone to make sure that the new laws were enforced. I was to use his quarters as if they were mine, however, I was prohibited from leaving them without him. I also was to never open the doors unless I was certain that Kyan was on the other side.   
I had attempted to keep my face blank at this, but couldn’t help but wonder how Maven knew of my kinship with Kyan. Was it all a game? Was Kyan a spy for Maven? I wouldn’t be surprised if he were.   
Once I was alone in his quarters, I decided to make the most of it. Cal had been hiding most of his secrets in his chamber, but I knew Maven was smarter than that. Considering he was leaving me alone and unsupervised, I highly doubted that I’d find anything of a sensitive nature here. But it couldn’t hurt to look, and maybe I’d find something here; something about his strategy, something about the new bloods and where they were hiding.   
I was going through Maven’s books when a knock on the door stopped me short.   
“It’s Kyan, may I come in?”  
I let out a sigh of relief, setting the book I was holding back on the shelf. “Yes.”   
He walked in, closing the door behind him, and rested his back against it. “I just thought you’d like to know that King Maven is on his way back. He should be here tomorrow.”   
He pointed towards the shelf. “Maybe you should make sure that everything is as he left it.”   
I nodded. “Thank you for the warning, there wasn’t anything to find anyway.”   
“Did you expect any less?” He asked cocking his head to the side. “He is smart, if there’s anything to find, it’ll be in his office.” He frowned at my expression. “But nobody is allowed in there, not even his advisors.”   
“Whose side are you on?” I asked, standing up to face him.  
“I am on the side of peace, Mare; I just want my people to be safe.”   
“Your people? The silvers?” I frowned. Did that mean he was on Maven’s side?   
Kyan gave me a small smile. “That’s one way to see it.”  
“What’s the other way?” When he remained silent I understood. “You don’t trust me.”   
“Trust goes both ways.” He smiled. “One of us will have to take a leap of faith.”   
“You want me to give you the benefit of the doubt?”   
Kyan nodded.   
“I’ve given my trust out too easily in the past. I paid the price for that again and again; and not lightly either.” I studied him, the gentleness of his eyes, and the earnest tilt of his smile. Could I trust this man? Could I put myself in his power and trust that he doesn’t betray me?   
“Try once more, let me prove you wrong.”   
Could I put myself in his power and trust that he doesn’t betray me?   
I started to replace the books on the shelves, troubled. My hand had been burnt too many times, but the fire sure could be tempting…  
“If I find something worth sharing I will let you know.”   
He nodded. “I will bring you some dinner.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to Maven asleep beside me. He was still fully-clothed, lying on top of the blankets.   
I studied his features as he slept; he looked so peaceful, so young, so unlike the young barbaric psychopath that I’d grown to know. I sighed, my gaze falling to his hands. Rested in his stomach, they were cleaned and meticulously manicured–nobody would truly believe the amount of blood that had stained them.   
I could kill him right now; it would be so easy. Just one sharp stab in the carotid and then what? I would probably be executed immediately and who would take his throne? Probably Evangeline or Ptolemus…someone with hatred and disregard for Red lives (even more so than Maven) and this…this would all be for naught.   
But for now I was in…I could help the rebels from my place by his side, I could find the new bloods and we could take over once and for all. A coup…that’s what I needed.   
“You know it’s not polite to stare.”   
I glanced at Maven’s sleepy eyes and forced a smile. “I didn’t think you were awake.”   
“What were you thinking about,” he asked, his eyes fixed on mine.   
“You look so peaceful when you sleep,” I whispered, forcing my gaze to soften. “It suits you. You always seem so tense.”  
“Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown,” he whispered almost to himself. “You seemed to be pondering something.” He turned to face me.   
Yes, I was pondering if it was worth killing you in your sleep. I shook my head.   
“Come on tell me. I promise it won’t have any consequence.”   
“I was wondering why you stopped?” That was not a lie.   
His eyes widened in surprise. “I thought it was what you wanted.”   
“I did but–”   
He sighed, sitting up on the bed, turning his back to me. “I wanted you willing not…not that way. I’m going to shower,” he added, getting up without giving me a second glance.   
I stood up when I heard the water run, not really knowing what to do. I circled the room and picked up Maven jacket from the floor. The sound of crisping paper intrigued me.   
My hands reached into his inside pocket, pulling the paper out. I studied it; it was note from one of his general. I read it as fast as I could, knowing that Maven would be out in any second. It was a brief note, detailing a strategy for a battle against the lakelanders that would occur in the coming week.   
I memorize as much as I could before Maven turned the water off. I quickly put the paper back in his pocket and rested his jacket on the back of the chair.   
When Maven came out dressed his eyes went directly to his jacket.   
“I didn’t want it to be crinkled…I hope you don’t mind.”  
He smiled. “How very domestic of you.”   
I shrugged walking to the window, turning my back to him. “I don’t know how to thank you so I thought that I could at least try.”   
Maven was silent for a moment. “Try what?” He was so close behind me I swore I could feel the heat of his breath on my back.   
“Try to make it work,” I whispered.   
“Mare, turn around.” He was so close. My body felt warmer…uncomfortably so.   
I turned around slowly making sure to keep my eyes locked on his.   
“Do you mean that?”   
“So much more than you think.”  
Maven raised a tentative hand towards me, hesitating before brushing my cheekbone with the back of his hand. “I sure hope you do mean it Mare because if you do…I can make you-us very happy. But if you don’t…” He trailed of meaningfully. There was no need for him to elaborate on his half threat, I knew he would make my life a living nightmare.   
I reached for his hand on my face and squeezed. “I guess I will just have to prove it to you.”   
Maven gave me a half smile. “I like the sound of that.” He sighed before turning toward the door. “I have to meet with the advisors. I am already late but…later?”   
I nodded, continuing to repeat in my mind all the things that I had read on that piece of paper. Again, and again, and again. I could not forget; not even a single point.   
He grabbed his jacket and turned around one more time to study me before exiting the room.   
I leaned against the windowsill, watching the winds play with trees. It looked so peaceful outside, so welcoming.  
Could I really play the part? Could I pretend to forgive him? Would he even believe me?   
He will believe you because he wants to believe it. Jon’s voice ran in my head as if he was here beside me.   
I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t hear Kyan enter. I couldn’t contain my yelp of surprise as he touched my arm.   
“I knocked twice,” he said with a faint blush. “I feared he might have–”  
“Hurt me?”   
Kyan nodded.   
“Don’t worry, it’s my turn now.”   
“To what?”  
“Hurt him.” I took a deep breath. “I am about to take a leap of faith; I’m hoping that you will catch me.”   
“Always,” he replied. Again, I saw the sincerity in his eyes.   
“The Alines battle? Maven will sent troops there as a distraction using the north roads. Make sure you have soldiers waiting in the dark south forest; this is where the weapons are going to be. Destroy the carriages to set them back.”   
“Thank you, Mare. You will be our salvation,” he whispered in reverence before exiting the room in a hurry.   
I will be everything you wished Maven, until I have all the cards in hands. And then I will make you pay for all the suffering you caused me and mine. I tightened my hands into fists, knowing that my desire for revenge will be the only thing stopping this charade from breaking me completely.


End file.
